Through the darkest of your days
by michelle-cz
Summary: I really love this song and I thought it was a pity nobody made a songfic of it earlier. The story takes place the night when Harry lost his parents and it's shown from Lily's point of view. Enjoy!


It was a dark and gloomy night at the end of October. The wind was blowing hard and the last leaves were fluttering down to the ground and somewhere in a small, cozy house a young family was having a good time in front of a burning fireplace.  
  
Then suddenly as if everything hushed, even the wind seemed to fall calm. That troubled the young parents. A tall man with messy hair stood up and approached a window. With a sight of horror mixed up with surprise on his face he yelled, "Lily, he's here! Grab Harry and go! I'll try to hold him up."  
  
A beautiful young woman with a thick red hair grabbed a crying baby and ran upstairs to find an emergency portkey. She took it but nothing happened. "What?? Peter set it yesterday and said it was OK! Oh my god, it is not Remus...! James? James!" she cried as she heard a merciless voice pleasurably pronouncing Avada Kedavra curse. "No" she moaned as she tried to quieten the bundle of blankets in her arms.  
  
**So lately, I've been wonderin **

**Who will be there to take my place **

**When I'm gone, you'll need love **

**To light the shadows on your face **

**If a great wave shall fall **

**It would fall upon us all **

**And between the sand and stone **

**Could you make it on your own**  
  
"Bang!" The door of their bedroom swung open and there he was, the most feared dark wizard of all times. Lord Voldemort. Lily tumbled backwards and with a trembling pleading voice she said, "Not Harry, please not Harry. Take me instead."  
  
**If I could, then I would **

**I'll go wherever you will go **

**Way up high or down low **

**I'll go wherever you will go**  
  
A cold piercing laughter rang through the room. "Stand aside you stupid girl!" Lily looked desperately from him to her small son. Thoughts were running through her head. "Oh God, please help me, help me save my little Harry." Tears were building behind her eyes as she realized that she wouldn't be here to see him grow up, she wouldn't be here to give him advice when needed and she wouldn't be here to offer an ear when her son would cry his eyes out because of his first love.  
  
However she knew what she had to do...  
  
**And maybe, I'll find out **

**The way to make it back someday **

**To watch you, to guide you **

**Through the darkest of your days **

**If a great wave shall fall **

**It would fall upon us all **

**Well I hope there's someone out there **

**Who can bring me back to you**  
  
"I'll say it for the last time, stand aside!" Voldemort hissed in a threatening gesture. "NEVER!" Lily took one last glance on Harry and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate as much as she could on the only emotion she was always so full of...  
  
**Runaway with my heart **

**Runaway with my hope **

**Runaway with my love**  
  
She heard the curse that Voldemort aimed on her and the sound of the approaching death. When the jet of green light hit her she could feel a warm sensation with which she fell to the floor.  
  
**I know now, just quite how **

**My life and love might still go on **

**In your heart and your mind **

**I'll stay with you for all of time**  
  
Lily was confused; she was still there, however she could see her corpse lying next to the crying baby. "NO!" she shrieked, as a figure clothed in black started approaching the small Harry. He withdrew his wand and uttered the killing curse for the third and the last time that night.  
  
She watched horror-struck as the bolt of green light swished through the air and then something unexpected happened. When the jet of light made contact with the child, a huge explosion could be seen as the curse backfired  
  
All of a sudden a blinding glare appeared out of nowhere and she could hear voices speaking to her, "You've fulfilled your part of the prophecy, now let your son cope with his destiny. It's time to go, everybody is waiting."  
  
**If I could turn back time **

**I'll go wherever you will go **

**If I could make you mine **

**I'll go wherever you will go**  
  
She felt so light, light like a feather and next she saw her family and friends and... "James!" she exclaimed, tears of pure joy running down her cheeks. They embraced in a tight hug and he whispered something to her ear. "I love you Lily Evans and you have no idea how proud of you I am. You made it you saved him."  
  
Yes, she did it. She saved her son and passed him the protection he'll need one day.

_So guys what do you think? Is it good or does it suck? Give me your opinion, I need to know where my soft spot is and in especially which area I should improve...Thanks!  
  
_


End file.
